So You Think You Can Take Care of Yourself?
by elysiann
Summary: Bo and Luke finally decide Daisy plays the part of 'damsel in distress' a bit too often, and step in to give her a hand. One-shot.


**Rating: G**  
 **Warnings: Manhandling, but all with good intent... maybe I'm just being paranoid.**  
 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Duke cousins, as much fun as that would be :)**  
 **A/N: Has anyone else noticed that Daisy continually fills the role of the 'helpless damsel in distress' who can't seem to do anything for herself? It can make her character a little irritating at times (don't hate!)**

 **I've never attempted to write Daisy's character, so this was a challenge for me... please let me know how I did!**

* * *

Daisy Duke thrashed wildly against the large, muscular arm wrapped around her waist. Twisting violently, she pushed against the solid hold until her attacker's other hand gripped her wrist. Knowing she was losing, yet unwilling to give up, Daisy threw her free elbow back, the determination on her face giving way to satisfaction for a brief moment when her attempts were rewarded with a grunt of pain. Her success, however, was fleeting, and she let out a huff of frustration before going limp in her attacker's arms.

"It's no good," she complained, raking a hand through her wild hair so it fell away from her face. "I give up. Put me down, Bo."

Daisy's younger cousin willingly obliged her, releasing his hold on her waist. "Aw, Daisy, you got a couple of good ones in there," he encouraged, rubbing a sore spot on his ribs. Daisy hadn't really hurt him much, but he wanted her to feel she did well. "Say, Luke, why don't you take a turn? Seems you oughta be doin' my job, seein' as you was in the Marines and all."

"Finally admittin' I'm a better fighter?" Luke goaded, enjoying the scowl that earned him from his cousin. "Or are you just tryin' to get out of doin' the heavy work?"

"I fight just as good as anybody," Bo retorted, "And I ain't lazy, neither."

The middle Duke cousin shook her head decidedly, smoothing her rumpled shirt. "This ain't doin' no good, Luke. I've been just fine so far, and I aim to keep gettin' on that way."

"Just fine?" Luke echoed, eyebrows raised as he leaned casually against the side of the barn. "Remember Milo Beaudry?"

"Well sure, but you and Bo-"

"That's exactly what he's talkin' about, Daisy," Bo interrupted. "Me and Luke was there to bail you out before you ended up married to that seven foot neanderthal."

"Bo, you never cease to amaze me," said Luke, shaking his head in mock wonderment. "That there's a mighty big word for a brain so small."

"Cute." Bo offered his cousin an irritated glance before returning to the matter at hand. "Luke and me only wanna help, Daisy."

"I can take care of myself," she stubbornly insisted, crossing her arms firmly.

"As if we ain't heard that one a hundred times before." Luke shook his head. "No buts about it, Daisy, you're learnin' a little self-defense."

"And before you start sayin' how you been _'just fine'_ ," Bo interjected quickly, seeing Daisy's mouth start to open in protest, "Just remember that me and Luke ain't always gonna be around to help you, as much as we'd like to."

Daisy closed her mouth, her eyes thoughtfully downcast. She lifted her head after a moment, conceding with a sigh. "Alright. We'll try again, if you think this is doin' any good."

"It is," Luke assured her. "But before you get started" - he raised a hand toward Bo, who was already moving forward - "I have a few pointers." He put an arm around Daisy's shoulders, turning away from Bo. "Do you have to wear those things?" he asked, pointing down at her dainty heels.

One look from Daisy had him raising his hands in surrender.

"Alright! Can't blame me for askin'... but as long as you have to wear something so impractical, you might as well learn to use 'em."

"What're you two whisperin' about?" Bo called, looking on with mounting curiosity. He started toward his older cousins, only to be stopped by a warning hand from Luke.

After a moment, Daisy nodded, and Luke gave her a reassuring wink before gesturing for Bo to play the role of the unruly hillbilly once again.

They'd gone over this little exercise so many times that morning that Bo was just going through the motions by the time he reached Daisy and grabbed her by the wrist. Still, he put as much enthusiasm into his performance as he could muster, and decided to add a little dialogue to mix things up. He pulled her close, offering her his best imitation of the Hazzard lowlifes that frequented the Boar's Nest. "Well howdy, little lady. Can I buy ya a drink?"

Daisy raised her eyebrows in surprise, but went along with the charade. "Well thank you kindly, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd let go of my arm, sugar."

Bo grinned and shook his head. "Uh-uh, lady. Ain't no way I'm lettin' a sweet thing like you outta my sight."

Luke rolled his eyes and almost called out to his cousins to spare him the melodrama, but he found himself enjoying their antics, so he instead resumed his position leaning against the barn to watch the show.

"Let go!" Daisy insisted firmly, trying to pull away. "I mean it!"

Thoroughly enjoying their impromptu performance, Bo pulled hard on Daisy's arm so she spun right into the same position she'd ended up in the last few times, with his arm around her waist. "Well ain't you just a wildcat!"

With her back to Bo, Daisy knew he couldn't see the wink she aimed at Luke. Her blond cousin did, however, catch the grin Luke offered in return, and had barely opened his mouth to ask what was going on when Daisy's dainty heel slammed into his knee. His eyes opened wide and he staggered back with a yelp of surprise, hands releasing Daisy to grab at his injured leg.

"That's it!" Luke pulled Daisy into a congratulatory hug before they both turned their attention to their angry younger cousin.

"That was a dirty trick to pull," Bo growled, rubbing his knee ruefully. "Hurts like all get out."

Daisy's triumphant smile faded slightly. "I'm sorry, honey, Luke was just teachin' me to use all I've got to get outta tricky situations."

Bo straightened to his full height and cautiously extended his leg. "Your little trick worked dang well, Luke. Ain't nobody gonna go after Daisy after she nails 'em like that."

Luke grinned and put an arm around Daisy's shoulders. "Great! Now that works great for when the fella's behind you, but if you're facin' him, there's another spot you can nail him so that he won't ever come within a mile of you again." He shot a sideways look at his youngest cousin before continuing, "You think you need to practice that one?"

Bo paled visibly. "No. No way, Luke! That ain't funny!"

Daisy shook her head with a smile. "No, I think I've got that one." She winked at Bo, and some of the color returned to his face.

Luke mussed Daisy's long hair affectionately. "Well there you go. I think you'll be able to handle yourself just fine next time there's trouble at the Boar's Nest."

"Not sayin' me and Luke ain't gonna step in if we're around," Bo added for clarification.

Daisy smiled up at her cousins. Sure, they could be as fussy and irritating as mother hens, but when it came down to it, she was glad for their protection, excessive though it may seem. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 **PLEASE review! Your compliments and criticism encourage me to keep writing :) really, I'd like to know how y'all think I did with Daisy. She was a bit of a challenge for me.**


End file.
